piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Uskok
List any comments or messages here. See also: /Archive I/, and /Archive II/ Excuse me Hey it's Mr.SL, Listen how do I make my user page like yours? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 15:36, May 23, 2011 (UTC) well. Your bio info, and the whole "random crap" thing. [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 15:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Syrena She is still alive so is is the proper term not was which implies she died JackSparrow09 15:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) uh? How do I do that? [[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 15:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go to Wiki chat ASAP, I have to tell you something big. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) how can i lock page-- Shadow of darkness 13:06, May 24, 2011 (UTC) my user page i like it locked-- Shadow of darkness 13:27, May 24, 2011 (UTC) how can i becam a Administrator-- Shadow of darkness 13:36, May 24, 2011 (UTC) can i edit my user my self plz-- Shadow of darkness 13:47, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Query? Hey Uskok, I couldn't help notice your conversation with ShadowLord, and I saw that he wanted to put himself as a Pirate Lord on his userpage and you told him no because he is not part of the administration. Since I am not either, would you like me to remove my "Pirate Lord of the Gulf of Mexico" title from my infobox as I am not a PL, or am I aloud (as you haven't ever called me to it). Mrcharlton 13:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) sorry forgot-- Shadow of darkness 13:58, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I removed it from my infobox, but am I allowed to keep it in my fictional bio, or would you rather me get rid of that as well (I don't want to cause any trouble). And about the Fair Wind, I believe that that was my brother Jackson (who sometimes edits this wiki as well on my account). If it was yesterday morning (East Coast US Time), I was visiting my friend and I let my bro go on my computer (I honestly don't know why he did though, lol) Mrcharlton 14:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll be sure to tell him (I believe that some, but not all of the early unnescisary edits made by BiggestPirateFan/Mistercharlton were made by him and the earlier ones were made by myself) BTW, how did you like OST? Mrcharlton 14:15, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I agree, I liked all of the movies, but this is how I would rate them (1,4,3,2) Two and Three are actually just about equal for me, but 3 had more action so I like it a tad bit better, though it mostly depends on my mood (I have seen 3 more than I have seen 2, so that will most likely be the next POTC movie I watch). The first is always the best in my book (except in the case of LOTR, where the 3rd was the best and 1 was my least favorite, even though I still loved it). Did it seem to you that 4 was lacking something though? Perhaps a Sea Battle (ship to ship) with the Providence vs the QAR or the Spanish galleons because Barbossa's men had already beaten to quarters. There was also a lack of the Black Pearl (naturally). Mrcharlton 15:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Could you please teach me how to get a picture on an infobox please for the QAR? I am trying to change the picture to the Queen Anne in Flames one. Mrcharlton 15:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC) More AotD related Crap Ahoy Master Uskok, I entirely forgot to tell you something about the AOFD game. The year is 1713 and the backdrop is the Queen Anne's War. Also, Ben Hornigold is a minor character who you can organize raids with on Port Royal along with Samuel Bellamy. Blackbeard is indirectly mentioned by Hornigold in the game as well when he says "I will have my first officer, Mr. Teach, gather the supplies needed for the raid". Another character in it is a man named Lawrence Norrington who I think may be related to James Norrington somehow (his grandfather or uncle perhaps). Before you ask how I obtained this information, my friend Erich went over to his uncle's house for a BBQ the other evening, and his uncle showed him the sample of the finished game on his laptop, however, due to the petition his uncle had to sign with the publishing company, he couldn't give Erich the software (or else he could get sued). Unfortunately, this is all that Erich did (he never did any story when he played the beta). All he did was do raids and stuff from what he told me. I hope that this info was useful mate! Mrcharlton 22:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Brethren Court How do can I get promoted into the Brethren Court? Do I need a certain amount of edits, or something? Because I'm interested. Lieutenant Groves 14:46, May 26, 2011 (UTC)Lieutenant Groves No, bacuase I don't think I yet have any useful information. I will Become #1 for everything I do best at! 13:15, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Have you had time to review my blog post about the YJS novels? Mrcharlton 15:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Have you had time to review my blog post about the YJS novels? Mrcharlton 15:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Blog Post Have you had time to review my blog post about the YJS novels? Mrcharlton 15:27, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Need any help? You can send me your ideas for new articles and depending on if the type of article classifies as my "forte", I could write one. I was thinking of making one for the Skirmish at Palm Tree Grove if you didn't already start making one. Also, sorry about the three identical sections on your talk page, I don't know what happened. I think the computer may have been slow which resulted me in continuous clicking or something. Mrcharlton 16:06, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I posted in the Blackbeard talk page a couple days ago whether we should rename Blackbeard as Edward Teach since they referred to him by his real name about twice in the film. Since Blackbeard is a nickname, should we rename the article? Mrcharlton 16:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Probably because if they called the products Edward Teach, people who are not keen on historical pirates would be like "Who the Heck is Edward Teach?". I think it is a smart marketing move so more people could by your products and actually know what it is that they are buying. I agree though, we should keep it as Blackbeard (they refer to him more as that than his real name in the movie anyway). Mrcharlton 16:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) poison frog hello i saw that captain teague user is added a picture 'poison frog' i just want to learn where did you get that image in HD.Because in trailer or superbowls or in featurettes there isnt that picture.Thanks! Sorry for duplicate images I'm so sorry for adding the photos of Jack Sparrow as he appears in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean when you already have a gallery article for these pictures By the way if your the administrator or one of them i'd like to say this wiki is great, amazing background, main page, templates, logo and favicon. It goes up there with the Star Wars Wiki, Indiana Jones Wiki, Batman Wiki and Harry Potter wiki :) Amanda Young 07:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC)Amanda YoungAmanda Young 07:22, May 29, 2011 (UTC) blackbeard's flag I'm just wondering but whydid you remove the picture i added of black beards flag?Captain Josh Samsorrow 20:01, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's fan-made. We don't really prefer any fan-made images/videos in articles, unless if necessary. Savvy? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 20:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I recognize that flag...I made it a long time ago! LOL But I found a pic of it from the Art of OST book...I just need to make it look better :) Captain Teague 22:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::That's what I was thinking when I got the book lol. Though I think if we could scan that page, it could be enough. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Uh...I just took a screencap of it from the video review of it xD Wish I had the book, though XD Captain Teague 22:55, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::No worries, mates. There are currently negotiations with someone who does own the book for said flag image. ;) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:06, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Alrighty :D Captain Teague 23:11, May 31, 2011 (UTC) But it was the flag he was flying in OST... i dont understand Captain Josh Samsorrow 23:34, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::From what I understand, they want Blackbeard's historical flag instead of his new one. I don't understand why though given the fact that this is a POTC wiki.Mrcharlton 23:38, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, the flag you're now trying to put on pages is a "fan-made" image of the flag seen in OST. I am currently having someone gather the official flag from the Art of OST book as we speak. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:40, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::technachly, it isn't fan-made. It is just fan-photographed or copied. It is still the same flag from OST, just not an official shot of it. Mrcharlton 23:44, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Exactly what I mean; "fan-photographed or copied" is still fan-made. An official shot of it is much preferred. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 23:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ohhh gotcha! sorry I wasnt aware of that. Captain Josh Samsorrow 23:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Another idea Hey Uskok, Had an interesting thought arising. Ok, for the Main Page, why don't we add like section called "Affiliates" and add some POTC-related sites, most of which where all of our great info came from(Disney.com, Pirates Online's site, KTTC, LEGO Pirates, AC Crispin's site, possibly T&T's Wordplayer as well as Bruckheimer's FB and Twitter)...The only thing we may have to do is get the "Affiliates" header and links with images together. Funny thing about it, though, I kinda got inspired by what Harry Potter Wiki did with their main page. What do you think? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Tower of London When did the Tower of London appear in OST. I know it was mentioned by the Bailiff, but I don't remember seeing the Tower itself. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, good find. My copy of the story just calls that area the "Execution Courtyard"...nothing else(not even the Art of OST or the Visual Guide revealed any other name). Until now, I thought it was at St. James's Palace...just out of guessing. lol -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 11:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Apology Hi Uskok. I've written this same apology to CJSFan. Being that you're a member of the Brethen Court, I felt it best to notify you of my actions as well. This picture: http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gillette_and_his_men_fighting_Barbossa%27s_cursed_crew.jpg is a duplicate and was indeed uploaded by me. I understand that duplicates are not allowed. I claim full responsiblity and I'm sorry for doing so. The picture may be deleted. I intended to place the picture into the Gillette article but messed up. Sorry for troubling you. ARC Trooper Tal 17:05, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. And I'll try to make sure it never happens again :) ARC Trooper Tal 17:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Greitzer gallery Vote Please make your mark and vote for the fate of this gallery. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 18:23, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Philip Swift Do you have some proof that he was a member of THe Church of England? The proof, that he was a Catholic is that: 1. only Catholics have missionaries. Not Protestants. 2. I am a Catholic 3. Protestants believe that faith is neccessary for a soul to be saved while Catholics believe that you have to be a good person. Philip evidently supported the latter idea, as he proclaimed that Blackbeard cannot be saved. RE: Your Message I am sorry about the two duplicates posters. I did not realize that duplicate images are not allowed. I really am sorry, and I'll try hard to ensure it doesn't happen again. Those things happen to me a lot, but I hope you understand. As for my userpage, I didn't realize that was against your policy here. You see, I was adding some of my favourite quotes from the film, and I try to save after I add one because my computer sometimes has issues and doesn't save the page so I must start again. I think that may be why it looked like I was editing notihng over and over, though I'm not sure. I was trying to make my profile to look like my others girl here and girl here, you see. Can I continue editing it without being blocked? I really mean no harm. This is a lovely wiki, really, and I'm trying not to tamper with your organized system. I want to let you know that once I get my userpage in proper order, I'll contribute to the wiki properly and you shouldn't have a problem with me again. I'm merely sharing my opinion here, but I think that maybe users should have a right to edit their pages so long as their actually changing them rather than trying to get more edits just to earn a badge. I really understand your policies are here to make this wiki organized and without problems, but, of course, things like this happen sometimes, and it may be no one's fault but just a misunderstanding. I really hope I don't sound rude or angry, and I hope you understand. Thank you for listening! :) Sincerely, Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 15:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) I am not quite sure. I will Become #1 for everything I do best at! 23:18, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Blackbeard Has Blackbeard ever broken the laws of the pirate code? Because after barbossa mentioned that he offered blackbeard parley, blackbeard still attacked him. So doesn't that mean Blackbeard broke the Pirate "guidelines"? FlamingShipwreck 00:57, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Picture I uploaded it because the game has Disney's name on it. Even though the QAR wasn't in the stock game, I thought it was still eligable for the gallery. Question I'd like to ask you a question... Can I upload the images of this wiki to wikipedia? 16:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Pistol-related images Hey Uskok(welcome back, BTW), Just curious, do you think we need this image and this image in the Gallery of Jack's pistol images? Or are they more worthy of deletion? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 22:28, December 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nassau I'll see what I can find. From what I've previously found screenshot-wise of the game, it didn't have much...but I will try my best in this search. If all else fails, I'll see if I can find a video to use to get us one. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 13:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Three-way war So the previous war temple couldn't work out? -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 16:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, that could be added no problem. Or would it be best to keep the template as is? I don't want to impose on this matter. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 17:40, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for adding the image to my profile. I couldn't quite figure out how. Thanks so much for doing it! 16:36, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Angelica Ahoy Admin Uskok! I was wondering, is it possible or perhaps can a contributor like me change the primary picture of Angelica in her character infobox? Because I found a better picture and I thought I should change it...but I don't have the rights and that's why I am asking for your permission... Kakoolookiyam 13:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to ask about how the Brethren Lords on the Wiki were created. For my wiki I wish to set up something similar. How did the page get set up? Thanks, Lieutenant Groves 23:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC)